rapfandomcom-20200223-history
3 Mile
Early Years Johnathon Robert FLores , known better on the streets by his stage name , 3 Mile, often spelled 3Mil3, was born to Julie Lyn Gemind ,16, and Silas Jon Andrew Flores,16, on December 5, 1994 in Long Beach ,California at the Long Beach Memorial hospital. Two months after his birth his father was arrested and sentenced tto two years juvinulle prison for assist drive by. Soon after while his father was in jail, his grandmother moved him and his still minor daughter to Iowa, a few hundred miles from california. From there he spent ten years in iowa , not meeting his father til he was five, learning he was from california and not Iowa. His mother had been married twice by the time he was ten and he had a new little brother. By this time Flores was rapping on the streets of his Iowa town of Grand Junction. He was labeled as weird and an outcast. After his mother's second failed marrige, his Father came out and moved him, his mother and new little brother back out to california to his grandmothers resentment. Starting the 8o5 Killa's Now 12 , Flores now lived in POrt Hueneme California in Ventura County. He was now rapping all the time, failing school just to get out and go to the local freestyle battles. Here he met K-D, a teen his age that would soon grow to be one of his best friends and rap partners. Through K-D he met Darrin Domingez, K-D's older brother and the rest of The 8o5 Killa's. 9ball(Darrin) was producing tracks for himself and the other members of the not yet formed grou, and took Flores' idea of forming a group to heart and so the 8o5 Killa's were made, 3mil3 and K-D at its head. and so it was for a few years til Flores' was 14. The 8o5 Killa's Demo was almost done when tragedy stuck. k-d, who was at the studio late producing some last minute tracks for himself , was leaving the building when a car full of Colonia members Drove by and shot him three times in the head. K-D was dead before the ambulance even got there. K-D died July 6th, 2009 at the Age of 16. Strikking with grief with out one of their best rappers, the 8o5 Killa's broke up and none of them produced any more tracks until September of that year. Whip Pistols EP August 24, 2009, Flores came back from his summer vacation in Iowa to come back to school, but he also had other plans. By September 1st, he was back at Darrin's studio, pumping out more tracks than ever before. 3Mil3 had started his first EP prduction. Titled "Whip Pistols" , after K-D's facorite song from D-12 "Pistol Pistol", most of the album is dedicated to the Loss Of K-d, even Featuring 2 tracks, "Pick It Up" and a Tack of K-D "3mil3 and K-D '07" Flores Is still working on this album and planns to start selling his home made mixtapes on the streets by November. The Album features K-D and the rest of the 8o5 Killa's and some other local rappers such as The Doc and Da' Trice(group) Tracks: *Jin *Stir Crazy *Pick It Up FT. K-D *MArijuana Mix ft. The 8o5 Killa's *Beyond Average ft. Da' Trice *"3 Mil3" * 3Mil3 and K-D 'o7 *Demon Inside *EverLast ft. 8o5 killa's Flores does not know if he plans to have more tracks on the album or stick with the nine he has, nut he's shouting out to all "If your in da' 8o5, look me up for the exclusive album" Category:Rappers